


"Poisonous Snakes"

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fainting, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, Shock, Snakes, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granted, Derek had told him not to move or snoop around or touch anything, but in Stiles’s defense if he hadn’t wandered around to take in his surroundings, he would have never found the tank that held “poisonous snakes.” The empty tank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Poisonous Snakes"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluebird (Daintypuss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daintypuss/gifts).



> This is unbeta-ed and it's like 1 in the morning, so if there's any mistakes, please let me know!

Granted, Derek had told him not to move or snoop around or touch anything, but in Stiles’s defense if he hadn’t wandered around to take in his surroundings, he would have never found the tank that held “poisonous snakes.”

The _empty_ tank. 

Meant to hold poisonous snakes that were now who knows where lurking behind furniture and slithering around ancient spell books and various concoctions in the witch’s lair Derek had insisted they break into and inspect. Stiles was trying his best not to panic about these missing snakes. Maybe they were long gone or dead and in some brew that had been bottled on the shelf.

Which, as a side note, Stiles appreciated how organized this witch was. Everything was well-labeled and alphabetized, and had it not been for this witch’s OCD tendencies, he wouldn’t have even known about the snakes.

Of course, Stiles didn’t have long to admire the neatness of the various potions because he was almost positive he had heard a hissing sound.

Fuck, how many snakes were there? How poisonous were they? Like just paralyzing like a more natural version of the Jackson/kanima venom or something more deadly? And deadly like within seconds his heart would stop or slowly his body would shut down? 

You know what, he takes back his compliment about the witch being organized. “Poisonous” is not a specific enough label, okay? And also the plural “snakes.” Not good enough in his opinion. Stiles would have been more detailed about that. This witch was subpar.

 _Okay, calm down, Stiles,_ he thought. _No need to freak out._ All he had to do was calmly call for Derek and tell him it was time to leave to avoid any chance of dying or being paralyzed by a snake owned by a witch who was somewhat lacking in the attention to detail Stiles would have preferred. 

Just when he was about to evenly tell Derek of the current situation he found himself in, he knocked over a bottle in his not-panic. When he bent down to pick it up, however, that was when the undetermined-poisonous-level-with-or-without-undetermined-companions snake striked. 

It latched on to the skin between his index and middle finger, and just as quickly as it sunk its teeth in and deposited its venom into Stiles, it disappeared. Stiles as composed as he could be screamed (and he would deny it if anyone said it was several octaves above his normal voice range).

A low growl reverberated a ways behind him. Oh good, Derek had heard his serene call for help.

Derek came running into the room, already wolfed out, his eyes glowing red in the darkness.

“What happened?” he yelled as he searched the room looking for whatever the monster or witch was that attacked Stiles. All Stiles could do was hold up his hand, his mouth agape staring at the bite between his fingers. “ _Stiles_. What did you do? I told you not to touch anything!”

“I didn’t touch anything! It touched me!” he screamed back, his voice panick-y, no longer caring about pretending to stay calm because he had just been fucking poisoned by a snake. He was so far gone he couldn’t even register how awkward his statement had just been.

“What? What do you mean?” Derek said, who was sounding way more relaxed about this, his fangs and claws receding as he approached a wide-eyed Stiles.

“I’ve been fucking bitten by a snake! A snake that I’m pretty sure is poisonous, although I don’t know how much because this stupid witch didn’t see fit enough to include that information while he or she printed out cutesy labels on their label maker!” Stiles pointed to the empty tank and label he was referring to, Derek following where Stiles was directing his gaze. “I’m going to die! Here all this time I thought I’d go being a badass while fighting some gnarly supernatural creature, but no. I’m going to kick the bucket because of a regular old snake bite. I won’t even need to have a cool cover story that will be top secret FBI information.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles flailed even more.

“This is serious, Derek! I had high hopes for the cause of my death, which okay I realize that sounds morbid, but come on with what happens around here, I couldn’t help but think about it. And I can tell you right now, this was not what I imagined.” Stiles paused, his face suddenly stricken and pale. “Oh god, I need to start my plan in motion. Call Scott, tell him ‘cookie monster.’ He’ll know what to do. He knows what my computer password is to delete my Internet history. Derek, tell my Dad I love him and to give my jeep to Scott. I just… I never thought it’d be this soon. I mean I had a plan but I thought I had a few more years of awesomeness left in me.”

“Stiles! Stop moving around and calm down! The more you do that, the faster your heart beats, which moves the poison faster.” Derek grabbed both of Stiles’s shoulders then moved his hands down Stiles’s arms to hold them down against his sides to stop the wild motions he was doing like he was flagging down an airplane. “Give me your hand.”

Even though he’d asked, Derek already had a hold of Stiles’s injured hand and was bringing it up to… his mouth? Stiles, who had been rambling something about it being too late for him to go on without him, was suddenly still, staring at Derek and his hand like he was making sure what he was seeing and feeling was real.

As if it was not a big deal at all, Derek took in Stiles’s fingers in his mouth and started sucking at the space between them where the snake had bitten. Stiles’s mouth was open, and totally involuntarily he let out a little whimper. He felt like he was going to faint or his eyes were going to roll back in his head, and it had _nothing_ to do with the possibly deadly poisonous venom running through his veins.

Again, Derek was acting pretty nonchalant for a guy who suddenly started sucking on another guy’s fingers, and Stiles was pretty sure his brain was short-circuiting. He couldn’t even think of anything to say let alone make his mouth work to say them.  Derek was sucking his fingers, and it was incredibly hot even though Stiles knew he was doing it in an attempt to remove the snake venom. Because seriously it doesn’t make it any less arousing, okay? 

When Stiles’s brain finally came back online, somewhere in the back, it reminded him that sucking out venom doesn’t actually work, but Stiles was not going to say a damn thing about that. Derek spit on the ground next to him, and then he went right back to sucking Stiles’s fingers, and nope, Stiles was just going to let him keep doing that.

Derek spit again and then lowered Stiles’s hand back down. “Did you see the snake? We need to find it so we know what kind of anti-venom we need to tell Deaton to get. I’m not sure that helped any,” Derek said, indicating to both Stiles’s hand and the saliva and blood he had spit out on the ground nearby.

“Uh… no. It bit me and disappeared,” Stiles almost squeaked out because it was hard to find his voice after having just been what he’d been through. It was all very traumatic, alright? Being poisoned, near death, and then having the man, who is gorgeous who he’s had a crush on for a while now, suck his fingers was all a lot to take in. 

“Well I didn’t taste anything, and you don’t smell like you’re dying, but I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Right. It was under there when it happened,” Stiles said waving the hand that had not been in Derek’s mouth to the cabinet behind him.

“I’ll look. Sit down. Call Deaton and tell him to meet us.”

“Yeah, um okay…” Stiles said, sitting down on the closest seat he could find. He was feeling a little light-headed, and this time he couldn’t be sure if it was because of what Derek did or if it was because he had actually been poisoned.

He pulled out his phone, dialed Deaton, and then blacked out. 

~

When he came to, he was lying on a couch in Deaton’s office, his head resting on… well it wasn’t a pillow. His head was resting on a leg. Yes, he was definitely in someone’s lap. He moved his head so he could look up to see who it was. It was Derek. He was lying in Derek’s lap. And wasn’t that just… wonderful? Of all the times Stiles had fantastized about having Derek lick and nip his fingers and falling asleep in his lap, it ended up happening because he had been poisoned and near death, and not for any remotely sexual reason whatsoever.

“Oh, you’re awake,” said Deaton as he walked into the office with a glass of water in his hand. Derek had apparently fallen asleep too but was now alert with the vet’s entrance into the room. Stiles slowly sat up, accepting the water that Deaton held up to him and noticing the bandage wrapped awkwardly between his fingers.

“So, I take it you found the anti-venom? Was it a rattlesnake? A cobra? Tell me it was something cool like that just so I can at least have that to make my story about my brush with death a little epic.” Derek rolled his eyes. 

Deaton chuckled, “We didn’t need the anti-venom.”

“You didn’t? But…”

“It wasn’t a poisonous snake. Derek brought it in, but it’s a Pine snake, which gets mistaken for a rattlesnake, but it’s non-poisonous. You fainted from shock.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, sounding a bit sheepish, as he ducked his head a little in embarrassment at how much he had overreacted. 

“You should still take it easy for a few days, though. Derek here can take you home,” said Deaton in a tone of voice that seemed to say to both of them that he would like his office back and that they should leave now. 

Derek nodded and stood up, Stiles following after him. “Thanks, doc!” said Stiles, giving him a salute as he trailed after Derek out of the clinic and into his Camaro. 

As soon as Stiles shut the door to the car, he turned in his seat to face Derek. He was determined to not have this be awkward or one of those moments that they never speak of because really even though it had been for naught Derek had tried to save his life once again, and he and his tongue/mouth combo deserved praise and thanks.

“So, thanks, for what you did back there. You know, when you thought I’d been poisoned.” 

“It’s fine. Not a problem,” Derek uttered, an expression of pain like this was the last thing on Earth he wanted to discuss with Stiles.

“Dude, you could just say you’re welcome. It’s not going to kill you to accept my thanks, is it?”

Derek gave him a glare. “You’re welcome,” he said in monotone.

Stiles grinned, “See? Still breathing.” Derek shook his head a little before putting the car in gear and driving off, and Stiles thought the brief look on his face he caught looked fond.

They didn’t talk the rest of the way to Stiles’s house, but it was a nice companionable silence. Even though Stiles didn’t say anything, he was fidgety, his fingers drumming against the dashboard or his leg, trying to ensure he still could move them despite the bandage. There was only a little pain when he spread his fingers apart, but it wasn’t too bad.

And while Stiles wiggled his fingers, he definitely noticed a few times Derek would stare down and look at them the whole ride. It was quick glances, but Stiles didn’t miss the way Derek’s eyes widened a little with every glimpse, like he was remembering having those same fingers in his mouth and wanting them in his mouth again. And boy was Stiles more than okay with that happening.

By the time Derek pulled into the Stilinski’s driveway, both he and Stiles were a little hot under the collar. Stiles made no movement to get out once Derek put the car in park, and Derek wasn’t protesting that fact, so Stiles decided it was a good a time as any to see how likely they were going to have a more happier reason to repeat the event from earlier that day. 

Stiles unbuckled his seat belt and leaned in to Derek’s space a little, and Derek didn’t back away; things were looking good so far. “Thanks… again,” he said, holding up his hand with the bandage and wiggling his fingers slightly while he licked his lips. Derek was definitely staring, splitting his attention between Stiles’s lips and his fingers like he couldn’t decide which he wanted to attack with his mouth first.

Stiles leaned in even further. “You were pretty impressive. I wouldn’t mind it happening again minus the potential poisoning,” Stiles said because he was not above pulling out the flattery and cheesy lines to get this show on the road.

Derek looked like it was taking all of his willpower not to roll his eyes at the comment, and Stiles took that to mean he was a-ok with what Stiles was offering. “So… what do you say?” Stiles asked, an eyebrow raised in flirtation. 

A small smile formed on Derek’s lips, “I say, you’re an idiot.”

“But, you still like me.”

“True,” said Derek, and before Stiles could fully register the admission of Derek liking him, Derek’s lips were on his. They were surprisingly soft and gentle, what with Derek slowly licking at Stiles’s bottom lip, and that was really wonderful because as hot as Derek sucking his fingers was, Derek’s kissing was a thousand times better. 

“My dad won’t be home for another four hours, and this hand is free of bandages and wounds,” Stiles said, a little breathless, as he waved his uninjured hand.

Derek tilted his head as if to consider this, then turned the engine off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. “Stiles, your fingers are nice, but I can think of a few other things I’d rather suck.” 

Stiles eyes widened, he let out a panicked cry, and then everything went dark as he fainted from shock for the second time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Bluebird](http://casindeanspants.tumblr.com) who wanted this after seeing Dylan O'Brien's character in The Internship get his fingers sucked on, and I'll be honest, it's for me too cause I'm STILL not over the look on Dylan's face when that happens (GO SEE IT GUYS, YOU WILL AGREE). Also because I like to distract myself from things I should be doing (like packing or writing my DCBB) by writing other things. So you're welcome for benefiting from my procrastination.
> 
> Come say hello on [my tumblr.](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic of "Poisonous Snakes"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448353) by [literaryoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion)




End file.
